


The Business She's In

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bodyguard, Broadway, Broadway Star Angie Martinelli, Canon Era, Canon Related, Celebrities, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a bodyguard really isn't that boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business She's In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> femlash100 drabble tag #6 (#45): Angie/Peggy - Bodyguard AU  
> mcufemslash general prompts table a: prompt #28: Better Off.

Peggy's Army buddies think her new bodyguard gig must be the most boring thing she's ever done, but _oh,_ how wrong they are.

Firstly, she'd been to finishing school, and that said all one needed to know about boredom in her life.

And secondly, just because Martinelli was an actress _didn't_ make her snooty or cruel; she actually seemed to become nicer the more famous she got. Some people thought it was strategic, to boost her popularity, but Peggy knows better: Angie Martinelli, the shining star of Broadway, has a heart of pure gold, and lips as soft as silk.


End file.
